1964 Piston Cup Season
The 1964 Piston Cup Season is a Piston Cup Season. It was the first season for a rookie named Ryan Roadages, and the last seasons for Jet Robinson and Junior Moon. Louise Nash won the championship. Louise didn't win the triple crown, but won the Calladega 500 and Brickyard 400. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Rev N Go 8 - Levi Mitchan IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson (Last Season) Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Junior Moon (Last Season) Dinoco 43 - Lee Weathers N20 Cola 44 - Floyd Morgan Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Mitch Gears Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Joe Axel Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages (Rookie) Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Ryan Roadages # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Joe Axel # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Martin Power # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Joe Axel # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Joe Axel # Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Rev Pitcar # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Louise Nash # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Joe Axel # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Jet Robinson # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Junior Moon # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Mitch Gears # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:John Rigley # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Joe Axel # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Lee Cunningham # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Louise Nash # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Earl Grease # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Maxwell Turner # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Louise Nash # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Joe Axel # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Randy Lawson # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Martin Power # Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Louise Nash # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Robert Johnson # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Ronald Oaks # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Jet Robinson # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Jet Robinson # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Mitch Gears # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Martin Power # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Floyd Morgan # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Morris Axler # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Louise Nash Final Standings # #94 Louise Nash Wins:8 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Joe Axel Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #17 Jet Robinson Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:3 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Mitch Gears Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Ryan Roadages Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #44 Floyd Morgan Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 John Rigley Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Junior Moon Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #95 Earl Grease Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Lee Weathers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons